


The Story of Fredrick McKenna

by CalyCalypso



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalyCalypso/pseuds/CalyCalypso
Summary: This is the story of my OC Fredrick "Astro" McKenna. Read it or don't, its more so I can keep track of all his info and and snippet storiesWhen he was a kid he grew up with his parents as an only child. He went through life until the despair inducing event occurred as a normal child. He became a remnant of despair after failing a suicide attempt after Junko’s Ultimate Punishment. During his free time, he regularly killed the guys he liked and ate their remains. When he wasn't partaking in cannibalism, he would help Kazuichi with punishments and always try to convince him to build a rocket to send the human race into the sun. His convincing never worked. He was the remnant able to evade capture for the longest, oftentimes being able to hide in plain sight or, even scarier, go dormant for months at a time. He’d always come with a sudden spree of young tall men going missing, their remains discovered weeks later, bones picked clean. Whether he was ever captured has never been disclosed by the Future Foundation, leading many to believe they were never able to capture him.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of running and heavy breathing only spurred him on. The thrill of the hunt made his heart race and his eyes dilate. The cold, wet, and empty streets of the city were memorized like the back of his hand and the taller, older man running from him was a newcomer, unfamiliar with the city’s layout. No one opened their doors this late at night, his knocking and yelling was useless. Astro’s mouth gave way to a sickening smile, showing all his teeth had been sharpened, like a predator’s, able to tear through someone’s flesh with ease.

“Come out come out wherever you are, Mister! I just want a little taste~”

“G-get away from you disgusting fuck!” The man shrieked. Bad idea. He gave away his location and, lo and behold, Astro had gotten him cornered in an alleyway. He charged the older man and pulled out a shoelace, making quick work to suffocate him with it. When the man had finally succumbed to oxygen deprivation Astro began to feast. Blood and guts and all sort of gore was being thrown in favor of the more tasty bits of the man's body. Astro looked up when he heard footsteps and a gun cock.

“Step away from him, Frederick.” At the end of the alleyway stood 3 people. 2 of them were women, one with brunette hair up and the other with her light purple hair down. In the center, with his gun ready to shoot Astro, was Makoto Naegi. He recognized him. The other Remnants had warned him to be wary of him. He was a dangerous man, but not as dangerous as the Remnants. So, Astro stood, blood dripping from his mouth, down his clothes, and finally to the ground. 

“You are under arrest of the Future Foundation. Put your hands up and do not resist.” Spoke the girl with Purple hair. He watched with curiosity as she approached, no weapon drawn, only handcuffs. She watched him with sharp eyes, making sure there was nowhere for him to run to and no possible chance of escape. She gestured for his hands but all that he did was take a step back. 

“So that's how it's going to be? I don’t want to do this but if you don’t stop resisting I have no choice,” Makoto spoke again, getting into a shooting stance. Astro was cornered, there was no way out of this alleyway without going through them. It was worth a shot.

Astro suddenly began sprinting towards Makoto who shot him in the arm with… what the hell is that? Oh fuck its a tranqualizer dart. While the toxin didn’t kick in immediately, it did take long. Makoto chased him as he fled from them, willing his legs to run faster. It didn’t work. Astro’s body collapsed a few blocks away as the tranquilizer took hold of his body. His own heart betraying him and pumping that shit through him. Astro fought as hard as he could once they caught up with him. Screaming, biting, scratching, he wasn’t getting caught. This can’t be it! There’s still so many people in this world that would taste so good! No! He has to keep fighting, for himself, for the others, for Junko. With her on his mind, his body finally succumbed to the toxin and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Astro woke, there was a chain and collar around his neck, keeping him confined fairly well. He pulled and pried at the collar to get it off but couldn’t. He let out an anguished scream as he began to try and pull the chain off the wall. 

A voice comes over the intercom, “Your attempts to escape are futile. You can’t get out of here so you should save your energy for something more productive. Food is coming to your room now. Stay in the corner where you are or we will be forced to restrain you further.” The intercom cut out with a loud high pitched noise that had Astro covering his ears. 

The door to his room swung open to reveal a man dressed in a black chef's uniform holding a tray. He was watching Astro intently. 

“Y-your salad is here, Mister McKenna,” the chef man was able to stutter out. Salad? They gave him a salad?! Was this some sick fucking joke to them!? Astro looked up at the man and growled, charged at him, he would get a real meal. He didn’t get the chance to smell the sweet scent of fresh spilled blood before a foot connected with the side of his face and he was kicked back to the wall. The chef quickly ran out, closing and locking the door. Blood trickled down Astro’s face but he didn’t care, he could hear what sounded like soldiers coming towards his room and he stood, ready to fight them. But the burst through his door never came. He hesitantly stood and looked out the small window in his door only to find it was covered by some kind of shield. He reached for the salad only to find it was out of his reach anyways. 

The night, as he was trying to figure out a way out, another man came into the room. It was Makoto. Astro stared him down, if looks could kill, Makoto would’ve died a thousand deaths by now. Makoto pointed the guards with him towards Astro who immediately tried to push himself back away from them but he pulled towards them against his will. His arms were forced into the arms of a straight jacket and he was forced into a muzzle. He’d tried multiple times to bite the guards but they had thick leather covering their arms, biceps, anywhere he could bite through had leather covering it. 

As the guards leave, Makoto pulls a chair up to sit near Astro. He was fighting his bonds harshly, pulling desperately against his straitjacket and desperately trying to reach the muzzle on him. 

“It's no use fighting it, they won't break,” Makoto sighed and just watched, waiting for him to calm down. The time soon came where Astro let out one more aggravated scream before resigning to lay against the wall and death stare Makoto. 

“Fuck you, asshole. What do you want from me?” Astro was able to spit out at Makoto. 

“I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to help. But, I need you to cooperate with me. The other remnants are in the Neo world program and I want you to join them,” Makoto spoke calmly. His even tempered demeanor only served to piss Astro off more.

“What the fuck is a Neo World?! I ain’t going and you can’t make me!” Astro immediately tried to back up as Makoto stood to leave. Makoto left without a word, leaving Astro puzzled and confused. Why hadn’t he tried to convince him? Force him? Nevermind that, it doesn't matter. He wants to be free and that's all that mattered to Astro now. Getting free. Then he would rip Makoto limb from fucking limb.


End file.
